A Noble Vacation
by AmmEHtimS
Summary: What happens when the members of Noble Team go on a road trip around Reach for Christmas? Includes the couples: Carter/Kat & Jorge/Six. Somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter includes some Carter/Kat fluff, as well as some hint of a possible relationship between Jorge/Six.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was official; Noble Team were taking a Vacation for Christmas.  
Covenant attacks on Reach had dropped dramatically. Whilst everyone knew the war hadn't finished - Certainly not, it was just beginning - It was almost a cease-fire period for Christmas. Nobody knew whenever or not the Covenant celebrated Christmas - It would be a bit crazy to actually believe so. But the majority of the UNSC believed that part of the Covenant's religious beliefs would be to celebrate an almost Christmas period, too.  
Of course, during a time of brutal battles, the last thing the UNSC army wanted to do was sit around, preparing for yet more warfare.  
No, that was depressing.  
And besides, it was the Christmas period. Which was why Noble One, or Carter, Noble Team's Leader had let himself be persuaded by his superior, Colonel Holland.  
Persuaded would be an over-exaggeration; He had to comply; Holland was his superior. What good would it do to fight with him?  
The rest of the Team had taken it well. Emile, surprisingly, had taken an interest, too.  
"So, what's the plan, Commander?" Jun asked. "Where exactly are we going?"  
"On a road trip, Jun," Carter responded, almost wearily. "Holland gave a choice on where to go. Of course, we can't leave Reach...Jorge suggested a road trip. In his opinion, it'd be a good idea to explore more of Reach."  
"And it would be, I meant it," Jorge said, strolling into the room. "We're only ever stationed in the very remote parts of the planet. I think it'd be better, to see the rest of the planet."  
"Just as long as we don't go near settlements. You know what Emile is like." Carter replied.  
"Of course I do," Jorge responded, frowning. "That was evident at Visegrad."  
"Speak of the devil," chuckled Jun, seeing Emile enter, holding his knife. "I hope you didn't stab Kat and Six." He joked.  
Jorge and Carter looked alarmed.  
"I was kidding!" Jun added, seeing their expressions. "What were you doing, anyway?" Jun asked Emile.  
"Sharpening my knife." Emile responded.  
"As if it isn't sharp enough already..." Jorge added sarcastically. Emile glared at him.  
"I just realised!" Jun piped up, almost excitedly. "Six & Emile are gonna have to remove their helmets for vacation - I mean, we're going out of armor."  
Emile latched his hands to his helmet defensively, as if he was worried that someone might pull it off there and then.  
"It'd be interesting to see what Six looks like," Jorge mused thoughtfully.  
"Well good, 'cause you ain't seeing my face!" Emile replied stubbornly.  
Carter exhaled loudly. "Come on, Emile. You can't possibly wear your helmet whilst out of armor. There's just no purpose to it. Your HUD won't even work."  
"Yeah, well watch me." Emile replied.

Back in Kat and Six's bunker, the girls where preparing for the trip.  
"I think we're going to have to go to a mall or something," Six suggested. "I mean, I've got one outfit. And it's completely black. Uggh." She pulled a face to show her distaste. "Agreed," Kat replied. "It'll be interesting to see what's around. I've only ever worn a training outfit out of armor."  
"I guess that's what we're be wearing, then," Six sighed, pulling out a duffel bag. "I've got my armor just in case, and a hairbrush in here. _Hurray._"  
"An hairbrush?" Kat questioned, skeptical. "Since when have you had time to brush your hair?"  
"Hey!" Six replied, flattening down her short red hair. "My hair goes all frizzy from my helmet. I've got to look after it _somehow._"  
Kat shook her head, smiling, humoured by this. She didn't expect a Spartan to have such high maintenance on her hair.  
Six zipped her duffel bag up and swung the strap onto her shoulder. "Okay. You ready?"  
Kat looked up from packing her own bag and had a look of pure horror on her face. "What? What is it?" Six asked, frowning.  
"Your bag...it's _pink!_" Kat screeched.  
"Oh, come on. It's not _that_ bad, is it?"  
"Uh, yes! Neon pink. Ugh."  
Six shook her head. "Come on, let's just find the guys."

Kat and Six entered the mess hall of the base to see Emile and Jorge fighting, with Carter and Jun trying, but failing, to spilt them up.  
Both stopped fighting when their eyes fell upon Six without her helmet.  
"See, Emile," Jun exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Now you have to take your helmet off! Six has."  
Emile sighed loudly, and surprisingly, did so. Everybody was shocked at what they saw. Kat and Six gasped loudly. Emile was incredibly good looking.  
He had quite tan skin, short and scruffy hair, dark hazel eyes and full lips. One scar was slashed across his cheek. It was quite deep, showing the combat Emile had faced in the past.  
"Well, uh, it's good to see what you look like?..." Jun suggested awkwardly, trying to break the silence. Everybody cleared their throats awkwardly.  
"Anyway, is everybody ready to go?" Carter asked, already taking Kat's duffel bag for her. Everybody nodded, and Carter lead the way to a large truck parked outside.  
Jorge followed Carter's gentlemanly gesture by taking Six's duffel bag for her.  
"No, no, it's fine..." Six protested, trying to reach back for her bag.  
"Honestly, it's fine, Six," Jorge replied, smiling down at her. "I've got it." He lunged the bag onto his shoulder and strode ahead, in order to stop her from protesting further.  
Six smiled at him, and jogged slightly to catch up with him. Together they walked, chatting as they went.

Carter got into the front seat of the truck, and put the keys in the ignition. Kat got in besides him, and handed him a map.  
"Jorge marked the route in red marker." She pointed out.  
"Thanks, Kat." Carter replied, smiling. Gingerly, he took her hand, and she let him. They sat in silence waiting for the others, holding hands.  
Jorge opened the boot of the truck, carefully putting Six's bag in. Six watched, smiling.  
"Thanks again, Jorge." She said.  
"It's not a problem, Six." He replied, returning the smile. They clambered in behind Carter and Kat, waiting for Jun and Emile. Jorge noticed Carter and Kat holding hands, but didn't comment further. In a way, he had wanted to hold Six's hand, too. He liked her - He just didn't know if she liked him back.

Six almost felt awkward, sitting behind Carter and Kat holding hands. They seemed blissfully unaware, and Six would hate to know their reactions if she ruined whatever romantic moment they were having. Instead, she looked at the boring view of the base and some thinking. She almost wanted to make some sort of small talk with Jorge, but she didn't know what to say. Besides that, it might disrupt Carter and Kat. It wasn't as if she really cared if there 'romantic moment' was ruined; That really, wasn't her concern. It was what if they realised they weren't alone? They could get embarrassed, or even worse, they might get angry at what Six and Jorge had seen. After all, they were the Commanders of the Team. They had responsibilities. More than that, though, Six didn't want their Christmas Vacation to be ruined. It was the first since she was a young girl, and the first in a squad. It was certainly new to her, and she wasn't about to ruin it for everyone else.

Jun chucked his bag into the boot, not really caring if anything was damaged. What was there to damage? Emile strolled past, not carrying any bags.  
"Aren't you bringing _anything?_" Jun asked skeptically. Emile looked at him as if he were mad, before replying.  
"No. I've got everything I need here." He gestured to what he was wearing. Sure enough, he was wearing his black training outfit. Emile didn't really need anything else, just his knife, which as usual, he was holding in one hand. He climbed in behind Jorge and Six and almost gagged at the sight of Carter and Kat holding hands.  
There was one thing Emile didn't do, and that was romance.  
Instead, he cursed under his breath for not having a decent object to sharpen his knife on. The truck wouldn't do, Carter would be pissed if Emile had damaged it.  
A moment later, Jun slammed the truck boot shut, jumping everyone out of their thoughts, and Carter and Kat from their holding hands position, as if they had just realised everyone else was around.  
Jun climbed in next to Emile, and got comfortable, grinning excitedly.  
"I'm ready!" He called.  
"Alright, Jun," Carter replied, clenching his jaw. Jun's ecstatic behaviour annoyed Carter and Emile, whilst Six found it amusing.  
"Everybody ready?" Carter asked. Everybody called yes, expect Emile, who mumbled it instead. "Then we're off," Carter said with a smile, starting the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this story, my lil' sister's character, Cate-A300 is introduced! She will be having some romance with Emile.** **Also, I have plans for her to appear in my main fanfic, Forevermore, so keep an eye out!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"...And that's how you make a pizza in under 30 minutes!" Jun finished.  
"Jun, you've told us this story EIGHT TIMES." Carter yelled, clearly fed up. Kat rubbed his arm reassuringly. Carter smiled at her, thankful that she was here. "Uh, Commander," Jorge began. "Did we bring..uh, any food with us?"  
Carter seemed to freeze for a moment, before muttering something under his breath. "I forgot." He replied finally.  
"Great!" Emile yelled sarcastically. "What are we going to eat now? I get cranky when I don't eat..."  
"We need to stop by a mall, anyway, because I need to get more outfits," Six began. "We can just get food then."  
"Good idea, Six," Carter replied. "So, uh, where is the nearest mall?..."

After an hour of driving around aimlessly, the Team had finally found a Mall.  
"Oh, a mall!" Jun chirped happily, climbing out. "Isn't this exciting?" He asked, poking Emile, who scowled.  
"I swear Jun is gay." Six whispered to Kat, who laughed.  
"Okay, Kat and Six got get what you need," Carter gave them a credit card. "I'm not sure if it's enough. I don't know the currency, so I put 100,000 cR on, just in case."  
Jorge gawped. "Commander, that's more than enough!"  
Carter rubbed his head nervously. "Oh..well, get what you want, I guess."  
The girls smiled and left, happy to explore the mall.  
"Jun and Emile, do whatever," Carter told them, giving them also a credit card.  
"Jorge, you'll be with me. We have our own credit card."

"Look at _this_!" Six squealed, looking at a fluffy pink sweater. "It's soo cute!"  
Kat rolled her eyes, looking at a cyan sweater. "I'm thinking of getting this one."  
Six looked over. "Oh. Well, it'd suit you!"  
"So, uh, are you going to pay for all that now?" Kat asked, gesturing to the pile of clothes and shoes Six had picked up.  
"Okay. I'll be right back!" She literally skipped to the counter, where the shop assistant was scowling.  
Kat picked up the cyan top, a pair of black boots and some jeans. She figured she already had her training outfit, plus she wasn't that bothered about clothes as Six was. She walked over to the counter was Six was; The shop assistant had to get another assistant just to help her scan the clothes. When Kat put her clothes down, too, the shop assistant scowled even more.  
"Oh. Are you paying together, then?" The assistant growled.

"Look, they've got imported olives!" Jun happily cried, pressing his face against the glass of the deli counter.  
Emile rolled his eyes. "Yes, can we go now?"  
"Wait!" Jun replied. "I'll get some!"  
"You don't even like olives!" Emile argued. "You ate one last Christmas when the Commander got some and you hated it."  
"Well, it's different this time!" Jun chirped. Emile groaned.  
"How can I help you, sir?" The deli manager asked.  
"I'll have two cartons of those imported olives." Jun requested.  
The manage plastered a fake smile on. "Certainly."

After paying for imported olives and a bunch of other pointless things, Emile finally got his wish - To look at some knives. The only knives they could find were kitchen knives.  
"There aren't sharp enough." Emile whined. "And look, they don't look as good as my knife!" He pulled his knife out, waving it around in emphasis. A civilian wandered past and saw this happening, before running off again, screaming bloody murder.  
"Huh. Wonder what was wrong with him." Emile mused, turning back to the knives.  
Jun had gotten distracted and was now looking at firing pans. "What are these used for?" Jun asked out-loud, receiving a strange look from a passing civilian. Emile looked over, holding a handful of knives. "You fry stuff with that thing." He replied flatly.  
"How did you know?" Jun asked, his eyes twinkling.  
"I remember from my childhood." Emile muttered, heading for a checkout. He bashed into someone head first. They both fell backwards, falling on their backs. "_What the hell?_" Emile shouted, getting up. He was pissed. What kind of civilian was this?  
But then he stopped. She wasn't a civilian. She was clearly a Spartan, out of armor, and enjoying her vacation, too.  
She had shoulder-length glossy black hair, falling over her eyes slightly. Emile had never seen her in his life.  
Emile held his hand out, which she grabbed. She smirked slightly.  
"A Spartan as well?" She asked, dusting herself down.  
"Yep," Emile replied, unable to take his eyes off her. "Emile-A239 of Noble Team. Who are you?"  
"Cate-A300." She responded.  
"Cate..." Emile muttered. He remembered her vaguely, from training in childhood. He thought she was dead.

"What do you think of these, Jorge?" Carter asked, trying on yet another pair of sunglasses and posing in the mirror.  
"Uh, yeah, great, Commander..." Jorge responded, not really paying attention. He wanted to go and buy a new pack of cards so he and Jun could play later.  
"Are you even listening?" Carter asked, irritated.  
"Sorry, sir, but I'm not really interested. Maybe you should ask Kat or someone."  
Carter scoffed and ignored this.  
"Can I go and look at cards now?" Jorge requested.  
Carter rolled his eyes. "Go for it."  
Jorge quietly backed out of the store and rushed to another shop, before Carter could change his mind.

"I still can't believe you brought _this_ much!" Kat complained again, gesturing to the many bags that Six was holding.  
"It was worth it!" Six argued back. "I just remembered, anyway..I think I should go and get a sleeping bag. I'll be back soon!"  
Kat rolled her eyes as Six left. Guaranteed, it would be yet another pink item.  
Kat stopped suddenly as she saw Emile talking to a very pretty looking girl.  
Emile talking to a_ girl_? What was happening?  
Kat approached Jun, who looked just as confused.  
"Who's she?" Kat asked, gesturing to the girl Emile was with.  
"Cate-A300." Jun replied.  
"No way! Another Spartan on vacation?"  
Jun nodded. "I know, eh?" He smiled. "Emile really wants her to join us on our road trip."  
"Well, we do have another seat free..." Kat mused. "But it depends what the Commander says."

Six picked out a bright pink fluorescent sleeping bag. She didn't care what Kat thought, it was cute.  
She went to the counter to pay, and looked across the store. She saw Jorge, holding up two packs of cards, debating which to buy.  
Finally, he shrugged and chucked both packs into the trolley he had with him. Once she had paid, she sneaked up on him and poked him.  
"Boo!" She yelled.  
"Ah!" Jorge shouted, dropping a pack of cards. He turned around to see Six, who was giggling.  
"Oh, Six, you made me jump." He said, chuckling.  
"Well, that was the point!" Six replied, still giggling. "What are you up to?"  
"Just buying a few packs of cards." Jorge replied. "I figured Jun and I could play later."  
Six nodded, smiling. "I could play a game with you." She suggested.  
"You know how?" Jorge asked.  
"No," Six admitted. "But you could teach me, right?"  
Jorge nodded, grinning. "I'd like that. So, what did you get?" He asked, gesturing to the bag she was carrying.  
"Oh, a new sleeping bag. I figured I might need it."  
Jorge nodded. "Ah, good idea."  
Six nodded, picking up a packet of playing cards and examining it. "Are you planning to get anything else?" She asked.  
Jorge shrugged. "Probably not. I'll pay, and then we can go find the others."  
"I left Kat with Jun, Emile and some random girl. They were looking at kitchen knives in K-Mart."  
"Random girl?" Jorge asked, paying for the cards.  
"Yeah, I dunno who she is. I think she was a Spartan, too."  
"A Spartan?" Jorge mused. "It'll be interesting to see who she is."

Once they arrived back, Emile and Cate had both paid for a bunch of knives.  
Jorge mentally face-palmed. Another Emile?  
"Jorge, Six, this is Cate-A300." Emile told them, introducing Cate.  
"You know her?" Six asked Emile.  
"I remember her from training. I thought she died."  
"Ah, the grand reunion!" Jun joked, receiving glares from both Cate and Emile. "Just kidding.." He muttered.  
"Anyway, we should try and find the Commander." Kat suggested. "Jorge, where was he last?" She asked Jorge.  
"He was in a random store trying on different sunglasses," Jorge responded. "I got bored so I left to buy more cards."  
Emile sniggered. "Big man loves cards _way_ too much." He whispered to Cate, who giggled.  
"Come on then," Kat clasped her hands together. "Let's stick together and find the Commander."  
"How did you lose him, anyway?" Cate asked, finding this amusing.  
Emile shrugged. "No idea."

Carter finally finished looking at sunglasses, settling on buying at least ten pairs. The shop assistant looked at him as if he were nuts.  
Carter stepped outside of the store and looked around.  
Where was everyone else?  
Then he saw them. They weren't exactly easy to ignore; One incredibly tall man, a bald hyperactive Asian, a guy and a girl obsessed with knives, a girl who loved pink too much; Kat almost seemed to be the only normal one.  
"Where have you been?" Carter asked, running a free hand through his hair.  
"We spilt up and re-met at K-Mart," Kat responded. "We found another Spartan, too."  
"_Another Spartan?_" Carter questioned skeptically.  
Cate stepped forward. "Cate-A300. I'm assuming you're the Commander?"  
Carter was speechless. Another Spartan? From Alpha? Who wasn't dead?  
"Uh, yes, I'm Carter-A259, Commander of Noble Team," He gestured to the rest of the Team. "That's Catherine-B320, or Kat. Jun-A266, Emile-A239, Jorge-052, and SPARTAN-B312. We just call her Six."  
Cate nodded. "Well, it's great to meet you all, then."  
"Does that mean she'll be joining us..?" Emile asked. "I mean, you've introduced her to everyone else."  
Carter sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I dunno..."  
"PLEASE, COMMANDER!" Emile shouted. "_Pleaaase!_"  
Carter groaned. "Ugh, fine! Just please stop complaining!"  
Emile nodded. "Sure."  
They all wandered out of the mall again, Six carrying about a million bags, Jorge with many packs of cards, Cate and Emile with a collection of knives, Jun with 'exotic' food, Carter with half a dozen sunglasses, and Kat with one outfit.  
They filed into the truck; Emile and Cate at the back, whispering about Jorge and giggling; Six and Jorge in front of them, Six telling Jorge not to pay attention to Emile and Cate; Jun in front of Jorge and Six, examining boxes of food, and Carter and Kat at the front, holding hands, Carter driving.


End file.
